Chez Platypus
|image= Perry's spotlight.jpg |caption= Phineas sets Perry in a spotlight for Chez Platypus. |season= 2 |production=205B |broadcast=56 |story=Jen Kirkman Jon Colton Barry |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Kim Roberson |director=Zac Moncrief |us=May 29, 2009 |xd=April 4, 2009 |pairedwith="Don't Even Blink" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out on a date to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service, and vows to destroy all love in the Tri-State Area if the date doesn't go well. Episode Summary Phineas and Perry wake up to the sound of Ferb's stomach rumbling. Turns out the trendy restaurant that Lawrence and Linda took them to the night before wasn't very filling. Phineas wonders why trendy restaurants can't be fun to go to and have great food. This gives him an idea. Down the hall, Candace answers her cell phone. Stacy is calling to tell her that she heard through the grapevine that Jeremy is going to call her and ask her out for a special evening. After they joke back and forth about it, Candace's call waiting beeps. It's her mom. She's a bit disappointed, but Stacy reassures her that he'll call. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have already started building their restaurant called Chez Platypus. The name of the restaurant is the reference to Phineas and Ferb's pet Perry the Platypus. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, and a couple of the other Fireside Girls stop by to find out what they're doing. Phineas invites Isabella to serve as the hostess for their restaurant, the Fireside Girls to bus tables, Baljeet to be their soda jerk, and Buford invites himself to be the doorman/bouncer. He never leaves home without his velvet rope. Phineas reveals the name of the restaurant to be Chez Platypus when Isabella asks him. This causes him to wonder where Perry went. Perry drops into his lair with Major Monogram trying to work out dinner reservations for him and his wife. If he doesn't find someplace to go, his wife will be very upset. Off-camera, Carl makes a cat sound indicating how ferocious his wife is and gets yelled at for it. Monogram sends Agent P off on his mission. Back in her room, Candace's phone is ringing again. She can tell by the ring tone that it's Jeremy since he has a custom ring tone. They keep trying to talk at the same time, but eventually Jeremy asks Candace out for their date. They are both very excited. Candace's excitement is squashed when she hears power tools from the backyard. Out her window, she warns the boys that their stuff better not mess with her stuff since she has very important stuff going on today. Phineas is unfazed and asks Ferb about the chicken entree and the soup. Downtown at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters, Agent P gets his foot stuck in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's door. He reinforced the locks but not the doors themselves. He tries to pass this off as how he planned to trap Perry and tells the platypus his evil scheme of the day. He's tired of all the happy couples mocking him with their love, so he has built a De-love-inator satellite to eliminate the feeling of love throughout the entire Tri-State Area. Holding the remote, he notes that it would be very easy for him to press the button to activate the ray with Perry stuck in the door, but he has a date tonight and wants to stay optimistic. Later that evening, Jeremy arrives at the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Candace for their date. He stops at the end of their driveway at the end of a long line of people. He is taking her to the trendiest new restaurant in town, Chez Platypus. Candace, rather than being upset, decides that she'll use her relationship to the boys to her advantage. She cuts in line and tries to get Buford to let her in. Her name isn't on the list, and Buford tells her she should have made a reservation yesterday. She points out, quite correctly, that the restaurant didn't even exist yesterday. Just then Doofenshmirtz and his date arrive and the evil scientist slips Buford some money to let him inside despite not having a reservation. The bribe works and Buford lets the couple inside. Candace is outraged. Inside, Isabella shows Doofenshmirtz and his date to their table. The couple are making small talk and Doofenshmirtz asks the woman about her online dating profile. She said she likes tall men, and Doofenshmirtz is tall, but not as tall as her last boyfriend. He is about to start the De-love-inator when she tells him she can't resist a man in a lab coat. She also tells him that even though she normally prefers blonds, she likes his wind-blown style. This saves the Tri-State Area once again. Meanwhile, Phineas finds Perry and puts him in his place of honor: a pedestal at one end of the restaurant. Some time passes while the crew serves food to their customers. Candace and Jeremy are still waiting outside and several couples enter ahead of them. This annoys Candace, but she calms down when Jeremy tells her that he doesn't mind waiting because it's with her. Heinz is getting along quite well with his date and asks her how she feels about evil. She thinks it's an odd question, but she shows off her tattoo of the word evil on her right arm. Heinz shows her his nearly identical tattoo on his left arm. She can't believe they have so much in common. Outside, Candace can't take the waiting any longer. She calls her mom and tells her that she has to tell Phineas to tell Buford to let her inside. Linda and Lawrence are just finishing dinner and they're on their way home. Jeremy holds their place in line and Candace goes out front to wait for her parents to show up. Perry has somehow left his pedestal and made his way over to Heinz and tries to grab the remote for the De-love-inator from his lab coat pocket. The evil scientist tells him he's in love and he doesn't need it anymore. He just gives it to the secret agent. At another table, a rumor about a new trendy badger restaurant opening causes everyone to leave. The gang goes outside to watch everyone leave. A man shows up and offers to buy Chez Platypus from them, but Phineas just gave it to him since dinner service was over. Around the corner of the house, Perry smashes the remote to the De-love-inator and the satellite falls through the atmosphere. Linda and Lawrence show up in the street out front and Candace tells them that the boys have a restaurant in the yard and they're not letting her in. She tells them to follow her and put a stop to it. As Candace runs into the backyard, the shell of the restaurant is being lifted out by helicopter. Jeremy takes this opportunity to ask Isabella if they have a table available. Isabella directs him over to one and he helps Candace into her seat. Phineas and Ferb bring the couple their meal, and Baljeet brings them drinks. Buford plays his violin for them. When Linda and Lawrence get to the backyard, Linda asks Candace if she's sure she wants her to put a stop to this, and Candace, realizing that she and Jeremy are having a good time, angrily shoos her away. She and Jeremy get back to their date. Downtown near the harbor, Heinz is playing a song on his ukulele and sings Happy Evil Love Song with his date, as a montage of all the evil they can accomplish together plays. Heinz tells the woman that he's never been so happy in his entire life. Just then, the De-love-inator drops onto the dock where they are standing and it fires its ray at Doofenshmirtz's date. She now feels nothing for him. Transcript Songs *''Do Nothing Day'' (used as a custom ring tone on Candace's cell phone) *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Happy Evil Love Song'' End Credits The last verse of Happy Evil Love Song. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Enters off-screen and drops in through the tube in the ceiling. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doofenshmirtz's date is voiced by Sheena Easton. She is not given a name in the dialogue of the episode, nor is she named in the credits. Easton is credited as one of the "Additional Voices." *This is the first time Buford and Isabella interact with Doofenshmirtz. *This is one of the other times Phineas and Candace see Doofenshmirtz. *The word Chez is often used in the names of restaurants, for example, Chez Panisse in Berkeley, California. Chez Platypus would mean "At the home of the Platypus" or "With, among, or in the manner of the Platypus." *This episode reveals Doofenshmirtz has an evil tattoo. *This episode reveals that Buford can play the violin. *This is the fourth time Doofenshmirtz has dated a woman since his divorce. The other three were when he tried to erase the messages off one woman's machine ("I, Brobot"), the other was a blind date and the third was mentioned by Heinz as the one that kept stabbing him with a fork both which were during the Bigfoot events ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). *The giant floating baby head makes an appearance ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", et al.). *The man offering to buy Chez Platypus looks exactly like the host of three different shows: The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star ''(although, he was covering a story about it), and the program Phineas and Ferb are watching about cavemen. He is a constant reused animation ("Flop Starz"' "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the second person to have a definite height. He tells his date he is 6'2" tall but slouches. The first is Candace who is 5'8" ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * When the restaurant disappears, the tables are still there, making this one of the Big Ideas that Mom at least partially knows about. Others include her birthday party, the Love Händel reunion, the animal translator, Nosebud, and likely Aglet Aid ("Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Lake Nose Monster", "Interview With a Platypus", "Tip of the Day"). *The love satellite made by Doofenshmirtz crashing may refer to when her Linda told Candace that if a satellite crashes on the house, she's in charge ("Rollercoaster"). *Isabella says "Whatcha eatin'?" again ("Hail Doofania!"). *This is the first time one can see a living fish inside Phineas's fish tank. This may be Goldie, their goldfish ("Backyard Aquarium"). Although, it may not be it because they also let their pet goldfish go. Strangely enough, the fish in this event multiplies into 2 in the next event the tank is seen, only this time, it somewhat looked like a glow-in-the dark plastic toy stuck to the tank ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). In the song ''When You're Small, the goldfish was mentioned ("Hide and Seek"). In a later date, the fish disappears, leaving the tank empty ("Not Phineas and Ferb") but then show up again as toy-looking fishes ("Brain Drain"). *In the part wherein Phineas says "So, are we pairing the chicken entrée and the soup?", this may be what Irving, in a later event, was referring to. Although, this is very unlikely because the picture was taken inside the house, not in the restaurant ("Hide and Seek"). *Nearly all the events take place at night ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *This is the second time Candace meets Doofenshmirtz. The first was when she was hallucinating ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Production Information *Premiered on Disney XD on April 4, 2009 at 8 a.m., and on Disney Channel US on May 29, 2009 at 9 p.m. Errors * Phineas's blue bow tie is colored red when he tells Perry "We've got to put you in your place of honor". * When the restaurant is lifted by the helicopter, Holly and Ginger are the only Fireside Girls behind Isabella however when Candace saw the restaurant being lifted, all the Fireside Girls appeared. * When Candace is flipping out over the fact that Buford will not let her into the restaurant and Buford lets the next party in, you can see a girl with a blue top, jeans, and light brown hair. Later, when Candace decides to call Mom, you can see exactly the same girl standing in the crowd waiting to get in, when in fact, she should already be inside the restaurant with the rest of her party. * In the Happy Evil Love Song, Doof blows up the moon to the shape of a heart. When he and his girlfriend walk on the boardwalk, the moon is no longer a heart, but a normal moon again. However, since the song was a fantasy montage, this might be a moot point. * When Buford starts playing the violin after the restaurant is taken away, he plays it on the wrong side of his chin and has the bow in the wrong hand. After the scene shifts, then goes back when Mom and Dad get home, Buford is playing the violin in the right hands. * When Adyson is helping with the eggs, her headband is the same color as her hair. * Candace would not get an aneurism, but it would be possible for a seizure. Continuity * Do Nothing Day is heard as Jeremy's ringtone on Candace's cellphone ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). *Doofenshmirtz is still using an online dating service ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Horseback riding: Candace ask Jeremy what he has planned for them that night, one of them including horseback riding which Stacy and Jeremy kept on wanting to do ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' and I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! can be heard while Perry exits the elevator. Allusions * Robin Hood - The principle of Happy Evil Love Song is very reminiscent of a song from this movie. * Back at the Barnyard - The Chez Platypus restaurant may be a reference to the Barnyard episode "Chez Pig". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Sheena Easton as Doofenshmirtz's date * Additional voices: Phil LaMarr, Isabella Murad, Sue Perrotto, Charlie Schlatter, Kari Wahlgren, Ariel Winter Category:Episodes Category:Articles of the Month Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz